


For Instagram?

by tiny_anais



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_anais/pseuds/tiny_anais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has to spend some times at the Grumps office because he doesn't have internet in his own apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Instagram?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, it's the first fanfiction I write, the very first time I post my work publicly and I'm French... I hope you'll like it!  
> I got the idea after the Game Grumps posted the picture of Mark tied up (to what seemed to be the underside of a bed) in their office. I took some liberties with that! Thanks for reading, and sorry for the dumb title and summary..  
> And thanks to my friend Omi for proofreading and correcting it!

“Alright, picture taken, aaaannnd... Instagram!” Arin said before throwing his phone back at Dan.  
“Oh man, fans will get totally crazy.” the tall guy snorted, crouching next to Mark to show him the picture. The younger, sitting on the floor and still tied up to the bottom of the bed, let out his usual goofy laugh. “They'll love it!” He chuckled. “I can already hear the fangirls' screams“.  
“Okay, I really gotta go now.” Arin said while grabbing his jacket and putting it on. “Suzy's waiting for me right now. Later guys, and don't leave any suspicious stains on the furniture.”  
“I'd wave at you but my hands are taken right now! See ya!” Mark added.

Arin hopped towards the door, quickly waving at them and left. It was dark outside and almost time for Mark to head back home. He started fidgeting on the cold floor, tugging at the Christmas ornament they used to tie him to the bed.  
“Dude, my wrists are getting super itchy, can you take those off now?”  
“Aw poor thing” Dan chuckled, moving so he was sitting in front of Mark, arms and legs crossed. “I thought Markiplier was some kind of masochist? Don't you like being tied like this?”  
“Ahah, very funny, Dan. But I'm not a masochist. Come on please, this position is getting uncomfortable.”  
“That's a shame though, you look good like this.“ Dan said with a smirk, crawling a bit closer to Mark, forcing him to move his legs.  
“C-come on Dan, it was funny the five first minutes...” Mark said, shifting and looking everywhere. “I'm tired and, and... and I have work to do.”  
“Work can wait, and I'm sure your fans wouldn't mind if they knew you were having a little fun.”  
“Do I look like I'm having fun right now? I don't plan on sleeping here tied to this thing, thank you!”  
“I don't intend on letting you sleep though!” Dan laughed.  
“What? Wait, what does that even mean..?”

Dan smirked and uncrossed his arms and legs, getting closer to Mark, a hand on his thigh as he leaned in, his tall frame hovering above the shorter man. As he moved, the younger's face was turning bright red, his eyes wide, and his heart pounding in his chest. Mark stuttered a couple of senseless words while the skinny musician buried his face against his neck, his hair softly rubbing against his cheek. Danny's warm breath against his skin made him shiver. His brain was having a hard time processing what was going on, and basically he felt like a fangirl blessed by the attention of her idol.  
Mark didn't really know what to do, he had always been a bit intimidated by the older musician. His mind was slowly becoming blank and he couldn't help but let out a groan when Dan's lips softly kissed his neck.  
Mark let out a sharp gasp and started squirming some more, whimpering Dan's name between his teeth. The older smiled against his skin and lifted a hand to run it into Mark's hair, pressing his body against him.

“Dan... my arms... it hurts...” Mark managed to whimper. Danny straightened up and realized that his friend's position looked indeed far from comfortable. He moved back a little and, careful not to bang the poor boy's head against the bed, nor having said bed fall over on both of them, Danny grabbed Mark by the waist and pulled the yelping man toward him. Mark, now lying on the floor, had his arms above his head while still tied to the bed.  
“What the fuck Dan!” He shouted, snapping back from his somewhat lethargic state, writhing against the musician. “I'm not a fucking puppet! Nor am I a fucking masochist! And I didn't even say this was okay!”  
“Oh geez, I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare ya!” Dan answered, avoiding a kick to the chin. “I'll try to be more careful, I promise!” he continued as he got back between Mark's legs, slipping his long fingers under his shirt. “And if you reeeallyyy didn't want this you could easily take me down without even using your hands, right?”  
“Yeah, and what's three minutes of ecstasy after all...” Mark spat.  
“Watch your mouth or I'm going to gag you too.” Dan said, raising an eyebrow and moving closer against Mark.

The dark haired man frowned, biting his lip, and let out another yelp as Danny's fingers ran over his stomach, along his scar, and poked his groin. The musician smirked at Mark's strangled gasps, and started tugging at the waistband of his pants, slowly revealing the V line of his lower stomach.  
“Arin and I weren't joking you know, when we said we'd fuck you.” Danny said calmly as he started rubbing his knee against Mark's crotch. The gamer's mind was slowly going back to his previous lethargic state, his face slightly flushed from his idol's (kind of) confession.

“You make very interesting noises. I didn't know your voice could go any lower!” The older chuckled, leaning on and stopping his face barely an inch away from Mark's. His smile widened, and he put his lips on the younger's, kissing him softly. Mark closed his eyes, kissing back a bit awkwardly, his hands tugging at the tie. Danny's hands wandered on Mark's torso and back under his shirt, lifting it a little, while his other hand unzipped his and Mark's pants. The younger shifted his body, not really sure if he should kick his friend or just give up and let him continue. He groaned, his voice muffled by Danny's mouth.

The musician smiled and straightened up, pressing his groin against his friend's crotch and resting a hand on his lower stomach, stroking him gently. The young gamer whimpered and squirmed, unintentionally rubbing himself even more against Dan.  
The vocalist smirked and unzipped his jeans before pulling both of their pants down so they rested mid-thighs. He then grabbed both of their dicks in his long fingers and started stroking, Mark threw his head back and arched his back at the sudden weird sensation. Quickly, his body began to shake a little, and his mind went blank. He was unable to think straight and his hands were still trying to pull on the ornament that they were stuck in.  
The position was incredibly uncomfortable and his body, aside from a better position, needed contact. Having his hands stuck and unable to touch or feel or hold on to something was beyond frustrating. 

“P-please Danny...” his clouded brain managed to express. “Untie me, please!”  
“Aaww, what is it, boy? Why do you want me to untie you?”  
“Please Dan, just.. untie me, just do it please!”

The musician let out an amused sigh, rather pleased to have the famous Markiplier beg underneath him, and reached for Mark's hands and quickly unknotted the ornament from the bed, but kept his hands tied together. He was about to get back in place when Mark put his still tied hands around his neck, lifting his body so he could somehow sit on Danny's lap. 

“Oh, so little Markiplier just needed to cuddle, huh? How cute.” Dan said, resting a hand on his friend's lower back, stroking his hair with the other. After a couple of minutes just hugging and kissing, Dan resumed his stroking, very slowly first, then he sped up his pace, and Mark's back started to tremble again. The dark haired man groaned and whimpered with his face buried in his friend's hair, mumbling his name.  
Still pumping in a steady pace, the musician used his free hand to stroke the gamer's stomach, and he could feel his muscles twitch and his belly hollow as his breath caught up in his chest.  
Dan enjoyed playing with him, randomly changing the speed of his movements. Mark's voice was driving him crazy, and he had to restrain from just taking him there. He didn't want to brutalize the poor little gamer so he bit his lip, letting out a few groans. Mark was so sweet and adorable, how could one want to hurt such a perfect being? He moved his face a bit and kissed him on the cheek as he sped up the movements of his hand, running the other through Mark's hair. The younger started shaking even more, low groans coming from his throat, his body pressed against Dan's and his heart pounding in his chest and he thought for a second that it was about to burst. Dan's breath was becoming erratic, and both their voices were echoing in the office. Dan kept pumping faster and faster and in a few seconds Mark's body started twitching again and he came in a long moan, spreading his load on their shirts. The musician followed soon, tugging on Mark's hair and pulling it back so he could kiss him deeply as he came. They both fell over and Mark ended up lying on top of Dan, still kissing and shaking.  
They were catching their breath when thumps could be heard from the next room, and the door flung open on Arin, who looked like he was looking for something. 

“Guys, you still there? I forgot my- OH COME ON DAN!” Arin shouted, throwing his arms in the air. “WE AGREED MARK'S ASS WAS MINE!”

Mark froze, his eyes wide and his face red. He was mortified and he didn't dare move an inch. Dan sighed with a smirk, resting his head on the floor.  
“Chill out dude, I didn't even touch his ass.”  
“You better.” Arin mumbled, rummaging through the room. “You're lucky I'm in a hurry!” Once the object he was looking for in hands he headed towards the door.  
“And you better clean everything before tomorrow!” he added before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Dan sighed again, then chuckled as Mark buried his face in his chest, mumbling in embarrassment.  
They stayed there until they had fully retrieved their breaths, and Dan quickly noticed that Mark had fallen asleep. The older untied his hands, revealing bright red marks covering the younger's wrists. He frowned slightly at them, and stroked Mark's hair gently. Being stronger than he looked he got up, lifting the shorter man in his arms, he kicked the bed open and laid Mark on it, carefully removing his cum stained clothes. He then undressed himself, got into bed next to Mark, and threw the blanket over them.  
He then reached over Mark to turn the light off, when he felt two arms circling his waist and soft hair brush against his stomach. He smiled, snuggled up to the young man, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
